


Consider Me

by Shelbazoidz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, god i love them, ill stop naming stories after songs when im dead, lin is bad with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: This is the first time in a long time either one of them have felt like this. Everyone around them can see it. But feeling these new blossoming feelings and acting on them are two very different things. Neither one of them is prepared to make a move but maybe with a little bit of help they might be able to start something new.OrKya and Lin are too chicken to ask the other one out so they need get some help from Team Avatar
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Consider Me

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this a few weeks ago before...ya know my country decided to flip shit (not surprising) so it was in the drafts for a while. But hey new fandom, I’m gonna focus on that and hopefully you can have a nice break from the hell too. I just flew through this whole show and all the comics. I thought I’d be writing about Korra and Asami, I’ll get there but I had to get this out of my system first. It's a pretty chill one so enjoy the fluff! 
> 
> [Side note: First time writing sex scenes for a new ship is always a wild/hilarious experience]

Ever since the Spirit portal was opened in the middle of Republic City and the area was left to the air nomads, everything had been going well. 

Usually.

Of course there were citizens that still snuck into the area. Each time it happened it never ended well for the trespassers. Today was one of those days. The avatar seemed to be taking her sweet time to get here, which unfortunately left the police to deal with it until she arrived. Angry spirits was not one of the department's specialties. Lin’s back was pressed behind a rock wall as the spirit raged on the other side. 

Their only goal currently was to get the three teenagers that had angered the spirit out of harm's way. Two were already safe in their custody but the third was still huddled under an old tree shrieking every time the spirit flew overhead. Tree branches hung just low enough that none of the metalbenders could get to him without their cords getting tangled. Just as the spirit bashed into the tree for a second time, Korra arrived with Kya coming along for the emergency. She’d been a little bored the past few days and figured she could use a little action. The slight chance she might be able to see Lin had nothing to do with it. 

“I’ll get the kid if you want to deal with that.” She gestured to the spirit soaring overhead and Korra gave her nod in agreement. 

“Umm you might want to make that quick.” Korra warned as the spirit dipped in the sky, heading straight towards the teen. With quick thinking Kya snaked water though the ground, wrapping around the kids ankle. She pulled him back with a little bit too much force, sending the kid crashing into her with a thud. The impact sending them both to the ground. 

“Got em.” She coughed, sitting up. Korra hoisted herself over the barrier, off to go try and calm the spirit. Kya stood, helping the kid up just as Lin marched over to give him a piece of her mind. He ducked in shame while she continued chastising him. With an irritated huff she put him over by his friends. Kya watched fondly as Lin spoke with the other officers, there was something attractive about watching her order people around. Ever since she’d been staying in Republic City she’d gotten to see more of her and the feelings she was having for the earthbender were starting to get troubling. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t notice Lin turning back to her. 

Her eyes widened at being caught, she immediately turned back to Korra who was still trying to get the spirit to stop destroying a chunk of the city. Lin had noticed her staring, giving her a curious expression but she didn’t comment on it. That had been happening too often between them the last few months. Lin figured she was imaging the tension simmering between her and Kya but it was getting a little difficult to ignore. She shook the thoughts from her head, instead she focused back on Korra. Everyone watched as the Avatar seemed to settle down the spirit, the serpent floating down to actually listen to what Korra was saying. Kya looked out the side of her eye seeing Lin with her hands on her hips watching the interaction. The spirit seemed to be calming down at least but she still looked bothered. 

“You look stressed.” She commented. 

“I’m always stressed.” Lin rubbed her temple while Korra still spoke animatedly with the spirit, it actually seemed to be laughing at something she said. Kya looked at her for a few seconds, an idea popping into her head. She didn’t even process whether it was a good idea or not before the question was already coming out her mouth. 

“Come to dinner at the island tonight, relax a little.” She watched her debate the question, her nerves creeping in at Lin’s silence. 

“That sounds like the exact opposite of relaxing.” She replied, crossing her arms as she tried to avoid looking at the soft smile Kya was giving her. With so many new air benders that place was more chaotic than it had ever been. 

“It’ll be fine, trust me.” She blinked those beautiful teal eyes at her, Lin knew she wasn’t going to be able to resist. Letting out a groan she turned back to face Korra before she spoke again. 

“Alright, I’ll come.” She caved, making Kya clap her hands together.

“Great! I’ll see you tonight.” It was at that moment Korra appeared back at their side, pushing some of her short hair out of her face with a sigh. 

“So I think we’re all good. He agreed to chill out if those three apologize.” Her thumb pointed to the three boys sitting defeated on the ground. They all jumped when the Avatar shot them a glare. 

“That’s it?” Kya asked. 

“Yup, that’s it guess?” Korra shrugged. 

“Well, let's get this over with.” Lin shot a metal cord around the three boys, dragging them in the direction where the disgruntled spirit was still floating. Kya watched her leave, feeling a little giddy that she accepted. 

  
  
  
  


The afternoon sun was just touching the horizon as Lin arrived at Air temple island. She walked inside the temple, pausing at the sound of what she sure was...little feet? She walked forward and found Rohan waddling towards her. He paused in front of her, his little hands grabbing up towards her. 

“I’m not picking you up.” She looked down at him unamused. He simply bubbled out a giggle, stilling reaching up at her. With a sigh she picked him up, the baby letting out a happy squeal. His hand patted at her face. 

“Ugh, why are your hands wet?” She let out a mildly disgusted noise before Pema rounded the corner. 

“Oh there you are little man. Hey Lin, I didn’t know you were coming.” Pema took the wiggly toddler from her arms, seeing her obvious distress. 

“Ahh-yes, Kya invited me.”

“Well come on in.” Pema gave her a look like she knew a secret Lin didn’t. She gave her a slightly confused look but Pema just started humming, bouncing Rohan as they walked to the dining room together. Mostly everyone was already there chattering away when they walked in. Lin received a flurry of greetings as she scanned the room, her eyes falling to where Kya was sitting. Kya gave her another disarming bright smile making Lin’s heart skip a beat. _What the hell was going on with me?_ The thought came forcing Lin to avert her eyes. She sat down next to her giving her a polite nod. Her slight awkwardness melted away when Kya started casually chatting with her. Throughout the entire dinner she asked questions, listened to some of Lin’s fascinating tales from being an officer, told a few jokes that honestly had Lin laughing pretty hard. 

At the other end of the table, Asami whispered to Korra.“She...she’s laughing?” 

“Yeah I know, I don’t know if I’ve seen her do that before.” Korra nodded, her mouth hanging open slightly. 

“Do you think Kya likes her?” The question had them both watching the pair for a few moments. Lin replied to something Kya had said making her chuckle, her hand landing on Lin’s forearm. Korra wasn’t sure if her eyes were seeing it right but it looked like Lin was blushing? 

“I-well maybe?” Korra rubbed her chin in thought. She’d noticed how well they had started getting along since Kya had been here but hadn’t really thought anything of it until this moment. 

“We should totally investigate.” Asami nodded, still watching them.

“I’m in.” 

As dinner came to a close Kya walked Lin outside. Korra and Asami sneakily followed them to see if their theories were right. They peered around a wall trying desperately to hear what the two were talking about in the distance. Their voices were just close enough to catch the tail end of their conversation. 

“Did you have fun?” Kya asked. 

“You know what, I did. It wasn’t nearly as chaotic as I figured it would be.” Mostly because she and Kya were solely focused on one another through the whole thing but neither of them brought it up. 

“You’re always welcome to come, Lin.” Kya ran her hand up her arm. The action shut off any coherent thought in Lin’s mind. 

“I-I will keep that in mind. Umm...thank you for inviting me.” Stuttering? Since when did she have that problem? Kya smiled softly at her.

“You welcome. You have a good night Lin.”

“You too.” They looked at each other for a few moments wistfully before Lin turned to head home. Her brain muddled with a million thoughts. Kya watched her leave, letting out a little sigh before heading back inside. Out the corner of her eye she caught Korra and Asami ducking back behind a wall. 

“You two are terrible at sneaking.” She crossed her arms, waiting for the two to come out of their not so hidden hiding spot. 

“Sorry.” Korra apologized as she and Asami came out. 

“Why were you two sneaking around anyways?” There was a moment of silence as Asami and Korra looked at one another. 

“Umm we just kind of thought that maybe...you might be interested in Lin?” Asami tested. Kya looked between them before letting out a sigh. 

“You might be right.” She admitted and both their faces lit up.

“You do!?”Korra shouted. “Since when? You should ask her out. That would be so cute.” She rambled until Asami touched her arm. 

“Give her a chance to answer.” She chuckled, making Korra’s mouth snap shut. 

“I don’t know when I started feeling this way honestly. I mean I’ve seen her more since I’ve been staying in Republic City and I guess I’ve always thought she was...interesting? But I don’t know if I should ask her out.” The idea made butterflies zip through her stomach. 

“Why not?” Korra asked. 

“I don’t want to make things weird?” That part was true but most of it was because she was afraid of Lin’s answer. 

“I think it's worth a shot if something good could come out of it?” Asami shrugged. 

“You might be right but we’ll see.” Kya wasn’t sure if she had that in her but putting herself out there could be worth it. After a few more words Korra and Asami let her leave to go think it out, a plan already forming in Asami’s head. 

“I’ve got an idea.” She smirked, taking Korra’s hand and pulling her back inside. “Bolin, Mako I need you to do us a favor.”

“What’s up?” Bolin asked around the cookie he was munching on. 

“We need you to talk to Lin for us.” They sat across the table from the brothers who were looking at them curiously. 

“Why?” Mako asked. 

“We think she might like Kya.” Korra added and Mako choked on his water. 

“Wait you saw it too!” Bolin slammed his hands on the table excitedly. “I noticed how they were talking during dinner and Mako said I was being crazy!” 

“Well you’re not crazy but they might need some help.” 

“Help meaning us talking to Lin?” Bolin asked, receiving a nod from them. 

“ And why do we have to be the ones to do it?” Mako tossed his hands up. He really wanted to keep his job. 

“Because we already talked to Kya.” Korra shrugged. 

“I don’t know if we should be meddling in their romantic lives.” Mako grimaced at the idea of bringing up the subject to Beifong. Bolin looped his arm around his shoulder. 

“Come on Mako! Do it for love!” The three gave Mako hopeful grins. Mako let out a groan knowing he wasn’t getting out of this. 

“Fine.” He grumbled. “She’s gonna murder us.” 

“Probably but it's worth it.” Bolin grinned before the group went over the best way to go about talking to Lin. 

* * *

  
  


A few days had passed since dinner. A pen scribbled over paper as Lin sat at her desk working quietly...well she was trying to work quietly. There was commotion just outside the door that felt like it had been going on for the last ten minutes. She rubbed her temple, the whispered voices continued. Her fist slammed on the desk in annoyance. 

“I know you’re out there, so either come in and spit out whatever you have to say or go away!” She shouted at the door immediately hearing more fumbling. A few moments ticked by before the door slowly creaked open. Bolin’s head poked in with a nervous smile. 

“Is this a good time Chief?” He smiled awkwardly. 

“Never is a good time.” She deadpanned. 

“It’ll just take a few minutes, please.” Mako pushed the door all the way open, waiting at the doorway for her response. 

“You’ve got two. Make it quick.” She sighed as the two quickly rushed in, shutting the door behind themselves. They stood just in front of her desk, nervously looking between one another. They’d discussed what to say with Korra and Asami but it was much more terrifying to start this conversation with Beifong glaring into their souls. 

“You start.” Bolin nudged Mako forward. 

“Me? You’re the one who wanted to do this _now._ ” Mako whispered harshly. Lin could already feel a headache brewing from whatever the hell they were about to tell her. 

“If you two are going to waste my time you can leave.” 

“No no wait!” Bolin held his hands up before taking a deep breath. “You know how my birthday party is in a few days and you said you would come right?” 

“Reluctantly, yes.” She grumbled. 

“Well me, Korra and Asami had kinda noticed you and Kya had some chemistry. So I was thinking maybe if you wanted you could bring her as a date.” The words were rushed out so fast it took Lin a few moments to process what he said. Had it been that obvious that even these dumb kids could tell? The question had a flurry of emotions flooding her mind. Anger mostly. She hated people meddling in her personal affairs. But there was a small (extremely small) portion of herself that kind of liked the idea. 

“Absolutely not.” Was all that came out. “And you don’t ask people to dates for a birthday party anyways!” 

“But you could!” Bolin pleaded. 

“Wait...So you do like her then?” Mako questioned, which she ignored. 

“What I like is when two idiots don’t come barging into my damn office with nonsense.”

“It's not nonsense Lin!” Bolin withered under her death glare. “Chief. It's not nonsense Chief. We know you like her! Put yourself out there a little bit. I know she likes you too!” 

Lin closed her eyes, slowly counting to ten. Since she fixed her relationship with her family she’d been trying her best to avoid outburst of anger. It's been working for now but she still hated every second of this even if the idea wasn’t a horrendous one. 

“How do you know that.” Was all she settled to say. 

“Korra and Asami did a little digging and found out.” Mako replied, making her roll her eyes. 

“That... doesn’t mean anything.” She turned in her chair, looking out the window. For all she knew that could mean as friends. 

“It does! It's worth a shot, don’t you think?” Bolin walked closer to the desk, hopeful. 

“I don’t know.” She truly hated how that woman weakened her defenses. Her arms folded across her chest as she continued staring out the window. With a sigh she turned back looking at the brothers’ expectant expressions. “I’ll think about it. That’s all I can offer you.” 

“We’ll take it!” Bolin beamed. Mako even cracked a small smile. 

“Now get out. I have work to do.” The pair quickly scuttled out the room, already headed back to Korra and Asami to update them. 

"I expected to get yelled at a lot more than that. " Bolin’s voice became muffled, the door clicking behind them. 

She tried she really did but her mind couldn’t focus on work. It kept drifting back to Kya no matter how hard she fought it. With a groan she set down her pen with a sigh, running her hands through her hair. 

“Shit.” She cursed. “What are you doing to me.” After struggling to get through the rest of the day Lin decided to just get this over with. The worst she could say was no, right?

  
  


Air temple island came into view and she felt her nerves worsen. It’d been so long since she was nervous about something like this. There was one thing she had to do before she asked Kya out. The kids were playing outside as she made her way up to the temple. 

“Meelo, where’s your father?” She asked. 

“No hello?” He crossed his arms, tapping his foot. Lin’s jaw flexed as she looked down at him. 

“Hello Meelo. Could you please tell me where your father is.” She said through gritted teeth. 

“On this island.” He teased before Ikki blasted him out the way.

“He’s in his office.” She nodded to Lin. 

“Thank you.” She gave Ikki a grateful nod before striding into the temple. Her knuckles, knocked heavily on the door. 

“Come in.” Tenzin called. 

“Afternoon. Sorry to come so unexpectedly but I needed to speak with you.” 

“What’s on your mind, Lin?” He smiled softly, setting down his book. 

“It's about Kya.” 

“Alright?” He raised a bow, slightly confused. Lin looked nervous, an emotion he rarely saw from her in all their years. 

“I was going to ask Kya on a date but given our own history I didn’t want it to be...weird.” Her eyes shifted away from his as she spoke. Tenzin was stunned into silence. This was not what he had been expecting. 

“O-oh! Umm...I didn’t know you felt that way about her.”

“I didn’t either. This is very new for me.” She admitted. “I’m not asking for your permission , I just want you to be aware.” She added quickly in defense. 

He didn’t take offense to her curt tone, he knew Lin and feelings didn’t exactly go together. “ I want you to be happy and if Kya does then that’s great.” He said sincerely, standing to round the desk. 

“Good.” Her eyes looked around the office for a few seconds. Now onto the scary part. “Do you know where she might be?” 

“Last I checked she was in the gardens.”

“Alright. Thank you. I’ll be off then.” Her nerves were back in full force. 

“Good luck Lin.” Tenzin gave her an encouraging smile. She gave him a gentle smile and a nod before making her way to the gardens. 

Airbenders around the temple greeted her as she walked through the maze of the temple. She’d memorized how to get around years and years ago but the structure was never any less impressive. Light shined through the corridor leading out to the garden. Lin paused, taking a steadying breath before walking outside. Her eyes scanned the space, eyes landing on where Kya was sitting. Her back was turned to her as she sat cross legged in the sun, flipping through a novel. A spirit rested next to her, its head peeking up as she approached. Lin ran through a flurry of possible introductions in her mind, but none seemed to be fitting. 

“Good book?” It wasn’t what she’d meant to say but it was what flew out her mouth. Kya turned, a smile spreading across her face when their eyes connected. 

“It's alright.” She gestured for Lin to come sit. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Lin sat down next to her watching the ocean sparkle in front of them.

“The view is nice isn’t it? I miss home sometimes but the sun here is fantastic.” Kya stretched her hand over their head happily taking in the warm rays. 

“I’ve been here so long I guess I just overlook it sometimes.” Lin looked up at the fluffy clouds, watching them in peaceful silence for a few moments. 

“What brings you to the island?” Kya asked. “Not that I’m not happy to see you.” She rushed out, her face heating. Her words had panic settling in Lin’s mind. 

“Actually I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Ask away.”

“You know how Bolin is having a party for his birthday in a few days?” She felt seventeen again as she asked the question. 

“I do, he hasn’t stopped talking about it.” Kya laughed lightly. He was an interesting guy and had grown on her the last few months. 

I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?” Her heart was beating so fast she thought she might faint. Kya looked at her blinking a few times.

“Come with you as in...a date?” 

“Yes, a date.” Lin nodded nervously. 

“I’d love to Lin.” She beamed. Her smile melted Lin’s heart. Spirits she was in trouble. 

“Good. Great! I um…” It wasn’t until that moment she realized she had no clue where to go from here. As if she sensed her turmoil Kya spoke again. 

“How about I meet you at your place at 7 and we can ride together?” She asked and Lin could only nod in agreement. 

“It’s a date then.” She wanted to stay but knew she had to get back to the station. “I’ll leave you to your book then.” Lin stood, Kya quickly standing up as well. She wordlessly placed a kiss on Lin’s cheek. The earthbender blinking rapidly in shock. 

“I’ll see you then.” She whispered softly, the smooth tone of her voice sent prickles of electricity through Lin’s body. 

“Y-yes. I’ll see you then.” They held hands for a few more seconds before Lin realized again she did in fact have to go back to work. With one final goodbye she made her way back to the station, the goofy smile on her face never leaving. 

“I don’t know if I’ve seen her smile before.” Meelo whispered to Ikki as Lin walked past them.

“Me neither.” Ikki nodded in agreement. 

* * *

“No. Nope. No. No.” Kya grumbled to herself as she flipped through all her clothes. She should have packed more and given herself some more time to pick what she wanted to wear. The formal clothes she packed seemed like they were missing something but she couldn’t figure out what. Time tickled by as she stared at the ceiling, hoping something would fall out of the sky to help her. Suddenly a light bulb popped in her head and she ran over to the desk. The drawer was ripped open. Kya pulled out a little box that she'd completely forgotten she packed. Inside there was a necklace, the jewel in the middle sparkled. Its color reminded her slightly of Lin’s eyes. 

“I’m a mess.” She huffed out a laugh at how deep her feelings for Lin already were. The necklace had been a gift but it always seemed too formal for her to wear everyday but tonight was special. Time seemed to fly by as she got ready, her hands smoothed down her deep purple dress nervously. 

“Here goes nothing.” She looked at herself one more time in the mirror before heading out. The streets were busy this time of day, driving was not something she was used to but it was pretty fun. Kya parked the sotomobile outside the address Lin had given her. Her hands were clasped in front of her while she leaned on the car, waiting patiently for Lin to come downstairs. The sound of the door opening made her look up. Kya’s thoughts came to a halt as Lin came down the stairs, pale green dress flowing down her body. 

“You look lovely.” She greeted, taking Lin’s hand.

“Thank you. You look amazing too.” Lin smiled sly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Kya reached up, her thumb rubbing over Lin’s cheek. She leaned into the touch, her eyes sliding shut. It was so odd to see the shy side of her. Lin always had this shield up to keep everyone at bay but this seemed like a different person. 

Her eyes popped open suddenly. “I forgot that buffoon's gift.” Lin remembered. Kya laughed as she went back upstairs to grab Bolin’s gift before the pair got back in the car. Lin’s brows came together when she noticed they weren’t going in the direction of the venue. 

“Umm not to question your navigation skills but we’re going the wrong way.”  
“I know. I figured we could take a little detour before we went to the party.” Kya smirked at her. She could feel Lin’s eyes on her, making her smile harder. “I’m not telling you, so sit back and enjoy the ride.” 

Lin let herself do just that, not being in control of every situation was difficult but she welcomed it with Kya. They rode through town for a few minutes, stopping just outside the gates of Kyoshi park. 

“I figured we could take a little stroll. Give you some peace and quiet before the party.” She spoke as she rounded the car opening the door for Lin. 

“You know me well. That sounds perfect.” Lin climbed out the car before they started their slow walk through the park. It was thankfully a quiet evening, only a few other couples roamed around as the pair chatted with one another. Talking about anything and everything. They both mildly regretted how long it took them to get to this point. Conversation between them always seemed to flow easily. They took a break at the large pond in the center of the park, sitting down on an old bench as they watched the water in relaxed silence for a few minutes. It was nice having someone who Lin could just enjoy their company, too many people tried to fill silence with unnecessary talking. A small family of turtle ducks swam by, the little ones quacking loudly while they trailed behind their parents. 

"Is this a first for you?" Kya asked, leaning gently against Lin’s shoulder as they looked out at the pond.

"A date?" Lin's raised brow made her laugh.

"Not a date in general." She chuckled. "A date with a woman." 

"Oh that...yes. It is. I've never-" She trailed off trying to find the right words. "You're the first woman I've had feelings like this for. " Admitting that out loud was a bit more difficult than she thought it would and she wasn’t even sure why. 

“I will admit I did have a little bit of a crush on you when I was younger.”

“You did?” Lin turned to her fully. 

“I did but you know the Northern water tribe isn’t super close to Republic city and I wasn’t even sure if you liked women.” 

“Hell I didn’t know I did then.” 

“Well there’s no time like the present I guess.” Kya smiled softly at her, putting her hand on top of Lin’s. 

“True.” Their eyes locked, hearts started beating a little quicker when Kya’s eyes drifted to her lips. Lin took the opportunity to Lin forward, slightly hesitant but Kya closed the distance. Their lips pressed together. The feeling was indescribable, it was like everything clicked into place. Lin leaned forward, her hand coming up to gently cradle the back of Kya’s neck. A low noise escaped from Kya. All her rational thoughts were consumed by Lin’s touch. The clock tower in the center of the park chimed, signaling the hour. The two women reluctantly pulled apart to check the time. 

“We’re gonna be late to the party.” Lin sighed, not wanting to leave this spot. 

“Come on then, the birthday boy awaits.” She smiled, making Lin rolling her eyes playfully. They left their little spot and made their way back to the car. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Guys guys guys look!” Korra rushed over to the group, slapping Asami on the shoulder so hard her drink sloshed slightly.

“Ow! Korra!” She shot her a glare. 

“Sorry honey, I just got excited.” She kissed Asami’s cheek before pointing to the doorway. The group turned to see Kya and Lin walk in together, arms linked with one another. 

“They actually came together!” Bolin gaped. Neither of the women had talked about whether or not they were going to come to the party with one another. 

“They look so cute.” Asami grinned, Mako nodding in agreement. 

“Everyone act cool! They’re coming over.” Opal hit Bolin’s shoulder so he would stop staring. 

“Happy Birthday Bolin.” Kya greeted with a gentle smile. 

“Happy Birthday, Kid.” Lin echoed. 

“Thanks for coming!” Bolin pulled them both in for an excited hug. Lin accepted it begrudgingly, only because it was his birthday. The party was relatively tame for the first half, although it was a lot more people there than anyone had anticipated.

“What can I say, I’m a popular guy.” Bolin beamed as he finished the content of his glass.

“You should slow down on those.” Asami warned when he picked up another. 

“I can handle my drinks!” He defended but everyone else at the table knew that was absolutely not true. Bolin barely contained his excitement through the entire dinner as the band prepared to start playing. He practically bolted out the chair to go dance as soon as the first song started, Opal giddily following after him. Asami and Korra followed after as Mako was dragged out by Ikki. Kya and Lin used their absence to talk quietly at the table, Lin’s hand resting on top of hers as they spoke. 

One of the many face paced songs ended, the band transitioning to a slower tune. Lin took that opportunity to stand, offering her hand to Kya. “Would you like to dance?” .

“Dancing...I’m not very good at it.” Kya said, eyes darted to the crowd of people happily dancing in the space. 

“It's alright, I’ll lead.” 

“Alright but if I step on your feet it's your fault.” She joked as she was led out to the dance floor. 

“I’m sure I can take it.” The tone of her voice did something to Kya, but she put that in the back of her mind for now. She let herself be led out onto the dance floor. Lin easily swept them around one hand resting on Kya’s hip the other on her shoulder as they swayed around the dance floor. Even at the slow pace Kya somehow still managed to step on her feet a couple of times. Wincing and apologizing every time it happened. Lin didn’t mind one bit, it was pretty entertaining. 

“You know for a bender you’re a pretty lousy dancer.” Lin hummed out with a laugh as she spun them in a different direction. 

“Shut up, I’m trying.” Kya laughed. “It's not the same.” 

“I think it’s pretty similar in some aspects.” She shrugged before pulling her closer. 

“You’ll just have to teach me then.” Kya rested her head on Lin’s shoulder as they swayed to the music. “You know they're watching us?” She asked softly when she caught Korra staring. 

“I can see them.” Lin shook her head as they spun, seeing Bolin (not so smoothly) turn away when she caught his gaze. “But if it wasn’t for those stupid kids I probably wouldn’t of asked you out.” 

“They talked to you too?” Kya pulled back looking at her with barely contained laughter. 

“Yes, they did. Not subtle in the least.” She rolled her eyes at the memory as Kya laughed harder. The song ended the band telling the crowd they were going to take a quick break. They took that moment to head outside to the balcony for some air. Kya leaned on the railing looking out to the city, lights twinkling in the distance. The beam coming from the portal lit up the center of the city. 

“This city stresses me out beyond belief but it's still really beautiful.” Lin spoke as she rested her back against the railing. 

“It really is. '' Kya sat up, watching the evening breeze blow through Lin’s hair. A stray piece falling out. Without thinking, Kya tucked it back behind her ear, Lin’s eyes meeting hers. 

“I’m really happy I got to spend tonight with you.” She whispered.

“Me too.” Lin replied, eyes darting down to her lips. Kya placed her hand on Lin’s hip, the other coming up to cup her cheek as she leaned in, eyes fluttering shut when their lips connected. It felt like sparks crackled through the air, the chattering from the party seemed to fade away. Lin melted into the kiss, the faint taste of wine still lingered on Kya’s lips. Kya’s fingers flexed on her hips making an uncontrolled moan escape. She pulled back a little surprised, a grin spreading across her face when Lin blushed. She chose not to tease her, instead leaning back in and repeating the movement. Lin’s arms circled around her neck as they got lost in each other again. 

  
  


The party continued on inside, Mako decided to take a much needed break from his tipsy sibling to go get some air. He sipped on his own drink as he walked outside, taking a welcome breath of fresh air. He looked out at the night sky before rounding the corner. His entire body froze at the sight. Kya had Lin pressed against the wall, Lin’s hands pushed into her hair as they made out. Unconsciously he spit his drink out in surprise, starling the couple.

“Sorry!” He shouted before running back inside. He sat back down next to Asami, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to scrub that image from his mind.

“You alright?” Korra asked, seeing his obvious distress. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” He mumbled into his drink. 

  
  


Back outside Lin and Kya were barely holding it together, their shoulders shaking with laughter. 

“I’m never going to be able to look that kid in the eyes again.” She chuckled, resting her forehead against Kya’s. 

“I think he’ll live.” Kya giggled in return. She looked back towards the party before eyeing Lin. The look of hunger in her eyes made Lin’s knees weak. “Do you want to get out of here?” She whispered against Lin’s lips. With one last look towards the gathering of people, Lin nodded in agreement. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Can’t go back to the air temple though, too many people.” She breathed between kisses. 

“That’s alright, we can go back to my place.” Lin reluctantly let her go to peer around the corner. Last thing she wanted was any of their friends or family questioning them as they left. They giggled like teenagers as they slipped out the back, darting quickly to the car. It was nice to feel free to be silly around someone for once. The thought crossed Lin’s mind while they rode back to her apartment, street lamps zooming past overhead. Kya’s hand rested on her thigh as they drove, the touch felt like fire. She knew her home wasn’t that far away but the drive seemed to take forever. 

* * *

The door was hastily closed behind them, a hand reaching blindly to try and find the lock. After a successful click Lin pressed Kya against the wall, the table next to them shifting slightly. A vase threatened to tip over, Kya breaking the kiss to catch it. Lin’s blinked back open as she placed it back on the table

“We should probably go to the bedroom before we break something.” Kya smirked. Lin smiled back, taking her to lead her through the darkened space and into the bedroom. Lin was on her again pushing her back until Kya felt the back of her knees hit the mattress. Lin’s fingers trailed up her leg, slowly pushing her dress up. Every fevered touch was driving her insane. Her dress was pushed up over her head, immediately being discarded halfway across the room. Kya let out a little surprised yelp when she was pushed down onto the mattress. Lin just smiled down at her.

The words Kya was about to say got stuck in her throat when Lin slowly started to pull the zipper to her own dress down. She propped herself up with her elbows, eys raking over Lin’s body as the dress slid down her body. She kicked it off, eyes flitting back to Kya. The hunger in her eyes stoked the flames burning low in Kya’s belly. Her eyes widened a bit when she watched as Lin’s thumbs hooked into the sides of her underwear. Breath picked up as they were kicked off, Lin climbing onto the bed. She settled between Kya’s legs, both a little over eager meeting one another in a mess of desperate hands, teeth clicking together accidentally. The feeling of Kya’s heated skin pressured against her was intoxicating. 

Kya’s nails scratched down her back lightly. Lin pulled back, taking in some much needed air looking down at her. Kya’s hair was fanned out of the pillow as she gazed up at her, chest heaving from labored intakes of breath. She was the most beautiful thing Lin had ever seen. Her chest tightened as the raw emotion crashed into her. It was at that moment a trickle of hesitance came into her mind. She was suddenly aware of every movement of her body. This was so new and out of her depth but she tried to push past it as she kissed her again. Always observant Kya sensed the change and pushed her back up, looking into those steely eyes. 

“You’re thinking too hard.” Her voice whispered as she reached up to cradle Lin’s face. Lin closed her eyes with a sigh, taking a few moments to order her thoughts to respond. 

“I’m not used to not knowing what to do.” 

“Control freak.” Kya teased breaking some of Lin’s tension, her teasing cut off by a sharp inhale when teeth grazed her neck. “How about I give you a demonstration.” Her hips twisted as she easily flipped Lin onto her back into the sheets. Lin blinked up at her for a few moments, her brain forgetting to process Kya’s question. 

“Yes, please.” She finally got out, her throat working from the heated look Kya was giving her. 

“Good.” Was whispered in her ear before they got lost in one another. She sucked in a sharp intake of breath when a knee pressed against her center. Her hand gripped Kya’s forearm as she rolled her hips up ever so slightly. 

“Keep going.” Kya encouraged. Lin let her hips start moving on their own accord. A shaky breath came when she repeated the movement, Kya’s teeth tugging on her ear. Her whispered commands had Lin moaning in desperation. She found a perfect rhythm, feeling herself build as Kya’s lips molded over hers. Just as she felt herself getting closer, Kya pulled away making her eyes snap open. All she saw was a devious smirk as lips trailed over her collar bone. 

“That was rude.” She breathed. 

“It was fun.” Kya replied as she dotted kisses down her body. The moonlight flooded into the room, glinting off her skin. There were dark marks littered over Lin’s abdomen, scars from many years of battle. As Kya drifted lower she felt Lin stiffen slightly when she placed a kiss on her hip bone. She sat back on her hunches seeing the uncertainty back in Lin’s eyes.

“You alright?”

“Yes.” She lied before seeing Kya give her a ‘Don’t bullshit me’ look. 

She propped herself up as Kya kneeled in front of her. “It's not that I don’t want it, I just don’t know if I’m ready for that.” She paused. “If that makes sense.” Her hesitation felt a little silly.

“That makes perfect sense.” She replied, coming back up to kiss her quickly. The feeling of her lips and her words melted away any uncertainty that had been lingering in Lin’s mind. “Is there something else you’d like?” Lips ghosted over Lin’s chest, the slow kisses trailing over her made her mind go blank. It took Kya saying her name to draw her back to the question. 

“Just, ah⎼!” Kya’s nails raked lightly down her abdomen as she tried to get out the words. “Fuck me with fingers.” The words made heat bloom on Kya’s face. Now it was Lin’s turn to smirk at her. “Too vulgar for you?” She teased.

“No, I just wasn’t expecting that.” Though she thought it was impossible at this point her blood seemed to run hotter. She let her hands lightly drag down Lin's sternum. Pads of her fingers tracing over one of the prominent scars on her stomach, feeling the muscles there twitch at her touch. Every nerve of Lin's body was laser focused on the movement as Kya got closer and closer to where she needed her. A single finger slid over her forcing her eyes shut. Kya let out a pleased hum, finding her already dripping. Legs fell open wider as two fingers gathered up the moisture before starting slow deliberate circles over her clit. 

“Oh fuck.” Lin crushed already wanting more. “Faster.” She panted, breath catching when Kya did as she was told. Fingers applying a little more pressure as she moved a bit faster. Lin tossed her head back the chords of her neck straining as she felt herself building again. A guttural moan filled the space when two fingers slid inside of her, Kya’s thumb still pressing her clit. Her mind went blank when fingers curled upwards hitting that perfect spot inside, she cried out as she came. Kya’s fingers stilled for a few moments before she slowly started to move again. Lin barely had enough time to recover before she felt herself building again. 

  
  


Kya watched with a heated gaze as Lin writhed beneath her, heart racing. Even though she could feel her wrist beginning to tire, the needy noises coming from Lin spurred her on. Fingers gripped on to her forearm as Lin let out another string of curses, her back arching off the mattress. Lin buried her face into her neck, breathing erratically as she came down for a second time. She deflated into the bed, trying to catch her breath. Eyes blinked back open while Kya peppered kisses over her. 

"That was-" She took in a few more breaths trying to find the right words. 

"Take your time." Kya chuckled lightly as Lin tried to form the rest of the sentence. 

"Fuck.” She felt light and strangely giddy as Kya laid down back next to her. 

“You curse like a sailor.” She replied, her brain actually able to focus on it now. Lin let out another laugh, she wordlessly turned her head looking into Kya’s eyes. “What?” She smiled back, eyes trailed over the red flush on her neck. Lin didn’t reply; she simply leaned forward pressing their lips together again. Kya let out a surprised noise when she climbed back on top of her, deepening the kiss. She’d nearly forgotten about the need simmering low in her belly. Lin’s tongue ran over hers, Kya pressing her thighs together for some form of relief. Sensing her need Lin sank down, mimicking the path she had followed down her body earlier. She stopped, taking an erect nipple into her mouth. Her tongue lashing over the nub, sending jolts of pleasure straight to Kya’s core. She moved over, giving the other nipple the same treatment. Kya was wild with desire as Lin moved lower. Her lust filled mind realized what Lin was going to do as her panties were pulled off. 

“Y-you don’t have to.” She stuttered out trying to focus on speaking. Lin looked up with hooded eyes.

“I. Want. To.” Each word was followed by a heated kiss to her skin. Fingers scratched over her side making a little laugh bubble out as she caught Lin’s hand. “Ticklish?” She asked with an evil glint in her eye.

“Don’t you dare.” Kya glared playfully down at her. Lin obeyed a small smile on her lips as she scooted further down the bed further. They’ll revisit that at a different time. She settled between her legs, tossing one over her shoulder. Kya was buzzing in anticipation as she slowly licked her lips. Her tongue gave her one languid broad lick through heated flesh. She heard Kya suck in a breath above her. She did it again, feeling Kya’s leg run up her back. Lin’s tongue tentatively started tracing experimental patterns over her clit. Kya giving her breathless cues on which ones drove her crazy. Every passing second she grew more confident in her movements feeling Kya buck against her face. She wrapped her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking gently. This time Kya let out a string of curses feeling herself teeter closer. 

“Inside. Please.” Kya begged above her. Lin pulled back chest heaving before she plunged her tongue inside. Kya’s hand shot out to grip her hair, tugging it. It stung but in the most pleasurable way possible. Lin’s nose brushed against her clit with every push of her tongue. Kya’s legs shook slightly as she moaned. Her other hand twisted into the sheets. She was a little afraid they might rip but that thought dissolved into nothing when Lin hummed against her. The vibrations edging her closer. 

“Don’t stop.” She chanted, Lin had no intention of doing so. Hands held down Kya’s hips as she pushed in deeper. Kya’s high pitched moans spurred her on. Finger’s dug into her hair pulling her closer, Kya screaming her name as she came. She kept going, drawing every second out until Kya couldn’t take anymore, punching her head away.

“Too much.” She breathed, feeling extremely overstimulated. Lin rested her cheek on her thigh while Kya came back to her. 

“My neighbors are going to have some complaints in the morning.” She grinned up at her. 

“They’ll live.” Kya panted, her head falling back on the pillow. Every bone in her body felt like jelly while Lin came back up, falling into the sheets next to her. Her hand brushed some of the damp hair off Kya’s forehead. The tender action made her flush. 

“Are you blushing? After I just-”

“Stop.” Kya giggled putting her finger on Lin’s lips. “Don’t finish that sentence. You just..” She paused, not able to find the right words. It was way too early to be feeling like this and yet here she was. Feeling like a lovestruck teenager. 

“It's alright, I know how you feel.” Lin kissed her, trying her best to convey her feelings through the action. They lay in comfortable silence after Kya nestled close as physically possible, half of her body was draped over Lin’s. 

“You’re comfortable.” Kya mumbled already halfway asleep. 

“I try.” Lin smiled softly as they both drifted to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


As much as she tried to ignore it, Kya eventually untangled herself from Lin and the sheets. Feet padding on the floor quietly as she made her way to the bathroom. As she washed her hands she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing little marks all over her neck. 

“That’ll be difficult to hide.” She huffed out a laugh before yawning. Entering back into the bedroom she saw Lin sitting up. 

“Sorry did I wake you?” She asked, sliding back into bed, 

“No...well yes I guess. I thought you left.” Lin replied shyly. 

“What? No absolutely not. I just had to pee.” She slid back into bed. "I wouldn't leave without telling you. Trust me." Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close."

"I trust you." Lin replied, kissing the side of her neck before they settled back in the sheets.

"You gonna snore in my ear?" Kya teased, feeling Lin's face buried in her neck.

"I don't snore." 

"You do a little." 

"Then I guess I'll just turn back." She pretended like she was going to do just that.

"No no I'm joking." Kya chuckled, holding her arms in place.

"That's what I thought." Lin smiled sleepily. She quickly fell back asleep, Kya lacing their fingers together over her middle as she drifted off again. 

When she woke the second time the sun was already up, beams of light filled the space. Her morning bliss was cut when Lin woke up suddenly. 

"What time is it?" Lin shot up looking at her clock. It was already around the time she usually left for work. Kya could sense her panic and reached out. 

"Hey. Chief Beifong, you're allowed to be a little late." She ran her hand through Lin’s sleep tousled hair. 

"I suppose you're right." Her eyes flitted back to the clock for a few seconds. 

"You could even play hooky if you wanted." She purred into her ear. Lin swallowed, all thoughts of work momentarily forgotten as Kya pulled her back into the sheets. 

"You're going to be a bad influence." Lin murmured against her lips. 

"But you like that, don't you, Chief?" Kya’s voice shook slightly when a hand trailed up her thigh. 

"You're not going to drop the Chief thing are you?" She tried to give her an unamused look but Kya saw right through it.

"Nope, it's sexy." Kya replied. Lin could only shake her head with a gentle smile before kissing her again.

  
  
  


It was late in the morning by the time Kya got back home. She felt light, the smile on her face hadn't dimmed one bit since she left Lin’s place. The tune she was humming paused when she saw Korra relaxing in the grass, the Avatar sitting up to greet her when she noticed Kya walking up. 

“Well good morning to you. Late night?” She teased as Kya sat down next to her. 

“Yes and it was a _very_ good night.” She paused with a smirk. “And morning.” 

Korra obviously hadn’t been expecting her to react that way, her face crumpled in disgust. 

“Gross!”

“You started it.” She smirked and Korra groaned. 

On the other side of town, shoes clicked hastily down the hallway. It was nearly 10am as Lin tried to hurry to her office. She wasn’t sure there had ever been a day in her life where she was late to work. She paused when she saw Mako walking through the halls. He froze looking like a catdeer in headlights when he saw her. 

“Uhh m-morning chief.” He nodded awkwardly. 

“Mako.” She gave him a curt nod in return. 

The silence between them was deafening. 

“So I’m uhh...just going to forget what I saw at the party.” He said not meeting her eyes.

“That’s probably for the best. Let’s never bring up again.” 

“Can do, Chief.” They stood there a few more painful seconds until Mako looked at her again. “Wait, are you just getting in?”

“Go to your desk!” Lin pointed and he quickly scurried off without another question. Her office door slammed behind her as she sat down in her chair with a sigh. Slowly turned to face out the window, air temple island was just a little blip on the horizon. The thought of seeing Kya again made a little smile appear on her face again. 

She really was head over heels for that woman. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shy Lin is my favorite Lin if you couldn’t tell. I’m more comfortable writing them so I kinda wanna have more fun with it, I'll probably do a part two because I have no self control. Anyways, I hoped you liked , drop a comment and let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
